What about you and me?
by Dreaming is Imagination
Summary: Percy is at Homecoming when he sees a girl near the punch table alone. He goes and talks to her and interesting conversation ensues.


**Just an idea I had. Enjoy!**

Percy tugged at the maroon and grey tie hanging around his neck as he looked around at the gym that was transformed. The lights were dimmed and but there were faint fairy lights hanging on the walls, giving the gym an enchanting glow. There was a huge banner saying Homecoming Dance in bold maroon and grey letters on the door of the gym, yet it was written fancily, so that Rachel had to tell Percy what it said, as he was dyslexic.

Rachel. His date. He suddenly remembered her and looked around the room before eyeing her red hair at the other end, her talking to her art friends. Percy and Rachel were only friends, and they both knew that, but they went with each other to not be dateless.

The only reason you were dateless is because you didn't have the courage to ask _her_ out. Percy can't help but think to himself. Instantly his eyes flick over to her, the girl standing by the table with the punch. Her. The girl he's been obsessed with for a little while now. Annabeth Chase. He had always been fascinated by her, how amazing and smart she was. They are kind of friends, since she is Grover's friend, and Grover is his best friend.

Or atleast, Grover was his best friend, until he asked Annabeth out. Percy eyes darkened. He thought Grover knew that he liked Annabeth, since Grover always seemed to know these things before Percy did himself, but apparently not. He asked Annabeth out, and Annabeth said yes, and Percy felt betrayal. Then again, Percy never really did tell Grover he liked Annabeth, so it didn't really count….

But where was Grover? He scanned over the crowd before spotting him. His eyes narrowed. Grover was talking to another girl with brown hair and completely ignoring Annabeth, his actual date. He glared at Grover some more, before straightening up and realizing that this was his chance to talk to Annabeth.

He wove through the crowd, in between couples dancing and groups of people, before finally reaching the punch table. He eyes Annabeth, noticing how her maroon dress brought out her grey eyes, making them look more piercing than ever.

He grabs a cup and fills it with punch while jokingly saying, "The Stolls didn't spike this, did they?"

Her grey eyes now fix themselves on him, and she relaxes a little before replying.

"No they didn't. It's kind of why I'm here, making sure no one spikes the punch." At this, she eyes Percy and looks at his hands, as if checking to see if he has anything to spike it, and then turns back to look at the crowd.

Percy smirks and takes a sip from his cup. He downs his cup before saying, "I'm sorry about Grover, by the way."

She turns back to him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but it kind of looks like he ditched you."'

Annabeth stares at him for a few seconds before laughing. Now, it's Percy's turn to be confused as she giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. She eventually stops and then beckons him closer.

"Seeing as he is your best friend, I'm going to tell you a little secret. I only went with him to make Juniper jealous.

Right, Juniper. The girl Grover met at the garden club. Percy wondered why he didn't take her and took Annabeth instead.

"I told Grover that Juniper liked him, only he didn't believe me, so I went with him to Homecoming to prove that she did." Annabeth went on. "And now look. They're talking to each other."

"Oh. I thought you liked Grover or something."

Annabeth laughed again before responding. "I love Grover as my friend. I can't think of him any other way. And besides, he and me wouldn't work out."

"Why would you say that?" Percy questions her.

"Grover, well while Grover is sweet, he can read people really well, and delve deep into them. If he read me like that, I wouldn't like it, because I wouldn't be able to do it as well back, and I'd rather have him really discover me and vice versa during our relationship."

Percy blinked a few times, as if coming out of a daze, before saying, "Well what about you and Connor Stoll. You're friends, right?"

And on and on they went. Percy asked her about multiple boys, and she came up with reasons why it wouldn't work. Percy loved talking to her, the way her eyes would light up when she came up with a reason. That was until Percy got to one boy in particular, the one on his mind the entire time while talking to her.

"What about you and Luke?" Percy asked, staring at her intently. Annabeth jerks her head up and looks at the boy in question, who was currently talking to Thalia, Percy's cousin. There was a long silence until she spoke, her words seemingly chosen carefully.

"Luke and I, well Luke and I are just friends."

"Yeah, but what if?"

She stared off into the crowd again before responding.

"Luke is fire, he's dominating and a natural leader and all that. And me, in some ways I'm fire too. I'm analytical and strategic and know to put logic before my heart. Me and him would lead to an explosion before burning away. So yeah, it wouldn't work out between him and me." Her voice got quieter as she stared at Luke while responding to Percy.

"You know what? I think I'm going to dance and enjoy myself for all this hard work. I'll just tell people not to drink the punch," Annabeth said, shaking herself out of the daze. This was it. Percy was letting her go. He couldn't do that. He had to ask her the question he wanted to ask her the most. As she starts walking away Percy calls at her.

"Annabeth."

Annabeth turns back and looks at Percy with questioning eyes.

"What about you and me?"

Annabeth looks at him for a moment, and then smiles. "Well, Percy, that's a simple one. You're water and I'm fire. When I get too wild, you put me out. When you get out of control, I hold you back. We work, unlike me and Luke or me and Grover. We work.

Percy breaks out into a smile before offering her his hand.

"Well, Wise Girl, since you are so sure we will work, would you care to dance with me?"

Annabeth smiles back. "Why yes, Seaweed Brain, I would." She takes his hand.

"For the record, my nickname for you is better," Percy said, smiling and leading her out to the dance floor.

"It's really not." Annabeth replies back teasingly as they start dancing, only having eyes for each other.

Needless to say, the rumor mill broke out on Monday morning when people saw both Percy and Annabeth holding hands and Grover and Juniper holding hands.

 **As always, please like and review!**


End file.
